Brother, Brother
by 4thwallvigilante
Summary: As he fought, he realized that Robin wasn't holding back. A swift round house kick in the face left him disoriented. He felt his mask getting ripped off. A gasp was heard and a whispered "Jason" Before he realized that he had really, truly, royally, screwed up.


**Aaaand we are back! I have time to write, and almost all are in favor for a rewrite! I should have seen it coming honestly. My goals are to first of all, finish this story before it becomes a year old, have people read this story, and finish Falling too. And everyone who see's this, read Falling, tell me, should I bring in the batfamily? Young justice is definitely gonna be there but the batfam doesn't seem like a popular decision.**

It was a beautiful day in Jump City. Birds chirping, sun shining. Stuff of that sort. It was seemingly peaceful in the giant T looking over the city.

As usual, Robin woke up first, training in his corner of the gym. Next woke Raven, who just read until the others woke up.

Then Starfire, who would relax in the morning sunlight and feed silkie. Finally it was Beast Boy and Cyborg, and the breakfast wars would began.

Robin would join them, drinking his coffee, Raven would get her tea and leave, and Starfire would end their argument.

And the daily breakfast argument begun.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Dude!" Beast Boy started off with his usual argument. "How could you even stand to eat those animals! I've been most of them you know!"

To which the half-robot replied, predictably, "How can you stand to eat those dead plants?"

Robin stared at his coffee, swishing it around in it's mug aimlessly watching the liquid swirl around. Today was Jason's death anniversary. He wanted to go to Gotham, pay his respects and all, try and make the guilt in his heart go away.

Grief was a sickness and it was infecting the wounds that were reopened every year.

He couldn't though, Bruce would find him there and he doesn't want to face that yet. Poor Alfred. Was it too bad to give up his pride? Would Bruce forgive him? Did it even matter in the end? After all it came down to the mission. The stupid mission to save a city that was long gone. It was pointless. The more whackos they stopped, more took their place.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's constant nagging weren't helping him either. Letting out a groan he hit his head on the counter.

"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" That was definitely not what he meant to say. Focus Robin. Don't mess up.

An awkward silence fell.

"I'm sor-" Just then the crime alarm started to blare. Suddenly alert, Robin rushed to the computer, analyzing the information feed.

Starfire and Raven, who had flown into the room when the alarm rang, looked at Robin who had already started barking out orders. "It's Red X! He's robbing a Jewelery Store downtown! Titans Go!"

With that he ran down to the Garage to get his R-cycle. The others followed. Robin drove out ahead of the titans, rushing. Today. Just today he was gonna be impatient, maybe a little childish, but today was different and everyone has off days.

Speeding up, robin glanced briefly at his speed. 200 miles per hour. Almost at the max. Accelerating, he thought of the rest of the Titans, but decided against slowing down for them to catch up.

Reaching the crime scene, Robin parked the R-cycle and looked at the note Red X had left. It read; Warehouse 17 by the docks. Something seemed familiar about that handwriting. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

Launching his grappling hook he swung towards the docks.

 **Red X P.O.V:**

Most people wouldn't say that making your brother, who was raised by an almost sociopath (Batman), and was often brutal and sadistic toward those who had done wrong by him, was a good idea.

Jason Todd really did not pay heed to what 'they' say. He kinda did appreciate the fact that his older brother, beat the Joker too a bloody pulp after he found out that his little brother was dead.

Or maybe he didn't. That same _brother_ resented him for taking his name.

The man that was his _father_ didn't care enough to do so. He couldn't even save him. He had replaced him! His ' _brother_ had at least cared enough to beat up the clown.

And the suit? Well he had little brother privileges for taking his _big brother's_ stuff.

in his defense, Dick, really shouldn't have given him the bypass codes to all of his stuff before Jason had died. And what kind of self respecting vigilante does not change their security often?

Teched-out suit + street rat + Lazarus pit emotions = No control and a stolen suit.

All he had wanted to do was visit his brother, and maybe get a hug. He was a confused kid who just woke up from the dead in the body of a 16 year old. Maybe some help would've been nice.

Hell, a small part of him fantasized that he'd take a position on the Teen Titans. Even under a new mantle if necessary.

Alas, things don't always turn out like we want them to.

Today, it had been exactly two years since Jason was killed in that warehouse and today, he decided would be a good day to mess with his occasionally brutal and sadistic brother. And quite possibly reveal who he was.

Not necessarily in that order.

Or even finish checking everything off everything in his post-resurrection to-do list.

Looking down from his perch in one of Jump city's stereotypical abandoned warehouses, (Seriously does this city even have any import-export business, like a _normal_ city.) He saw _Robin_ enter.

 **Robin P.O.V:**

Today was just not his day. Well in all technicalities, it wasn't Jason's day either, but he was dead. And right now Dick Grayson was just about ready to snap. He wasn't Dick Grayson though. Not right now. He was Robin. And robins didn't cry.

Looking up to the building in front of him, Robin took a deep breath.

To the world, Jason Peter Todd had run away from home, and was never seen again.

To the world the Robin in Gotham simply had disappeared, instead had been replaced by another shorter kid that looked like the second one.

To the world the title of Robin was passed down and the second one had _probably just left_.

No one tried to discuss the possibility that the second Robin had died, because the heroes didn't die.

If the world accepted that the heroes died, then that meant at the end of the day, fighting the good fight meant nothing.

So Robin never dies. That means heroes die. Heroes can't die.

Well little brothers do. That was the most unfair thing about it.

To the world nothing seemed to have happened. In fact, the possibility was not even considered by the Titans.

Sure they had asked why he left Gotham, Raven had comforted him, on the day his parents died. When he left suddenly for Gotham around the disappearance of robin, no one, _not a single one_ , had actually thought about the fact that Robin's little brother had died.

Heroes can't die.

They didn't even consider it.

How about the fact he even _had_ a little brother?

They had not considered it.

Heroes can't die.

And sometimes when he was on the rooftop at night, he just wished for it all to stop. For the death to end. For the fight they fought to actually matter. For Jason to be back. To not be the leader. To not be a hero. Be with his parents. To be an acrobat.

Sometimes he wanted it all to just _stop_.

But when he gets to save a little kid that the police wouldn't have been able to save, he remembers why they fought.

Exhaling, Robin decided, that today, he will go to Gotham. Visit Jason. Visit his parents.

And maybe, for one night it might just _stop_.

 **General P.O.V.:**

The two brothers looked toward the door. Sometimes they wished their perfect life fantasies were true. That they didn't ever have the weight of the world on their shoulders. That they could just be a normal family.

 **A/N: Leave a review! Yike this was still very hard to write. I just took the two chapters and made them better. Waaay Better. Tell me what you think and I will update faster. I have no inspiration on Falling, and that 20 questions fic is gonna get updated soon. Eventually. Seriously. Just leave a UPDATE in the review box. I like to check it occasionally to give me motivation.**


End file.
